First Session
by SoRikuRox
Summary: "Sora, if you really don't feel like doing it, it's not a problem. I just want you to be fine with that." "I... I'm fine. I... like you, Riku. I... I want it too." (Oneshot) - [SoraXRiku]


******Warnings: **Just in case you've not seen it: it's an M-rated story, don't like, don't read.

**Pairing:** Sora/Riku

**Author's Notes:** A long time ago, when the first Kingdom Hearts game wasn't even out (well, ok, maybe not that long ago), I promised to someone an M-rated oneshot, so... Poorly based on the homonym doujinshi. It can be considered a sequel to my story "Dearly Beloved".

**Dedication: **To a great writer and friend, GracefulDahlia.

* * *

"Riku, are you sure that you want do it?"

Sora was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, calm and apparently perfectly controlled despite being right in front of Riku, who was sitting only a few inches from him. But the upperclassman knew him better than anyone else and caught the nearly imperceptible, slightly high-pitched, note of panic in his voice.

The silver haired boy closed his eyes for a moment, then he reopened them. "Of course, Sora." he answered slightly annoyed "We've already gone over this. I want it, you want it, so what's the problem?"

Sora felt a hand touching his own and instinctively retracted it. At Riku's surprised expression, Sora just looked away, nearly ashamed of that sudden movement. "I... I'm sorry, it's just... I don't know if..."

Riku moved to get closer to his friend "Sora, if you really don't feel like doing it, it's not a problem. I just want you to be fine with that."

Sora looked at his friend: he was beautiful, with his piercing aquamarine eyes unusually quiet, and that make feel Sora even more guilty. "I... I'm fine. I... like you, Riku. I... I want it too." the brunet said without being able to avoid blushing furiously.

Riku let out a sigh of relief, then he decided not to lose any other time and moved even closer to Sora, who was closing his eyes. And then they kissed like they never had before: the older boy could feel the tension in his friend's kiss but, after a moment, he relaxed a little: they had already kissed, after all. Never been over that, though.

The moment Riku perceived Sora relaxing, he pushed forward and slipped his tongue deep in his friend's mouth. He could feel all of the younger boy's muscles stiffen, but he simply dismissed it as Sora being excessively shy. At least until the moment he was on top of his friend, laying on him and with his tongue still in his mouth, when Sora abruptly stopped the kiss and pushed the silver-haired boy back.

"What... what's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked worried, struggling to understand what he had done wrong to have such a reaction from his friend. Sora wasn't even looking at him, his eyes were fixed on the bedsheets they were sat on, seemingly too scared to look at the other boy. "What's going on, Sora?" Riku asked again, starting to grow more worried at the boy's silence.

"I'm not... I'm not a girl!" Sora managed to cry in a way that, for a guy who had already hit puberty, was surely too much high-pitched. Still, Riku didn't laugh at him.

"Sora... I've never thought of you as a girl..." Riku tried to move a little closer, but Sora moved back, determined to maintain some distance between them.

"You know what I mean! Me... being... like that, you know... under... under you..."

Riku sighed, than he grabbed the arm of his friend forcing him to look at him. "There's nothing girly in that, I can assure you. I will never look at you in a different way just because of that."

"Then... then just let me be top." Sora muttered without lowering his eyes and sustaining the other boy's gaze.

"But... that would be..." Riku, totally surprised by that unexpected request, started to think as to why that would have been so weird, but, even if he was sure that that was weird, when he didn't find a better answer he simply nodded with his head. "Fine. If that's so important for you..."

Sora, that wasn't expecting at all such a reaction by his though and manly friend, was left mouth half-opened, apparently unable to do anything, so Riku just grabbed him by his shirt and started to pull towards himself. Then, when they were close enough, he took out his own shirt, letting Sora stare totally embarrassed at his naked torso.

"What's the big deal, Sora? I'm sure you've already seen me in a swimsuit." Riku smiled at the embarrassed brunet. And much to the older boy surprise, Sora just kissed him, with an intensity and a passion that were so much not his, quickly making the silver-haired boy laying under him. Riku stayed in that position for some interminable seconds, but when he realized that Sora would not have had the courage to going any farther, he just blocked his friend's legs with his own and took control of the situation once more. Sora had not the the time to react that Riku had already forced him to take out his shirt, revealing his chest as well. Riku had always liked it: it wasn't as muscled as his own, but still toned and well-defined. He gazed at it for some moments during which Sora was too much embarrassed to do anything else, then he pushed his friend back and gained once more a dominant position.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Sora finally reacted when Riku started to kiss his neck. "This doesn't feel right! You told me..." but he left the sentence uncompleted, letting out, instead, a long, surely embarrassing moan, at the moment Riku started working on his nipples with his tongue, a sound that surprised the older boy enough to let him lift his eyes and smirk at Sora's excessively red face.

"Just relax, Sora, let me do, I'm sure you'll like it."

Sora tried to object once more, but gave up immediately when Riku resumed working with his tongue; after some more moments dedicated to his friend's nipples, he started going down, until he reached his navel and Sora couldn't help but starting to moan again.

"You're beautiful, Sora." Riku said while stopping a moment. He was now sat on his knees, with his younger friend laying in front of him, breathing heavily from the pleasure.

"Don't... don't stop, Riku!" Sora managed to mutter much to his friend's surprise. Riku quickly decided to take advantage of the situation and took out Sora's pants, who didn't budge if not for helping him take them out. Riku smiled a little.

"You're hard!"

"Shu... shut up, Riku!" Sora cried, his flush now visibly extending on his neck. Riku saw the brunet's hands grasping the bed sheet in nervousness and kissed him once more, a hand behind his friend's hair and the other one taking out his own pants.

Once they both were with nothing but their underwear, Riku's attention started to focus more on the lower part of his friend's body. He quickly reached again his navel, then his hand went lower, until he slowly slipped under the tissue of the undies, quickly grabbing the flesh that he found there. Sora immediately contracted his muscles and started to moan once again, much to Riku's pleasure.

"You make a lot of noise, Sora." Riku said with a smirk, taking out in the meantime his friend's briefs with the other hand, letting him completely naked. The older boy didn't want to let him a single second to react, so he started immediately to move his hand up and down in a slow but, judging from the sound emitted by Sora, extremely appreciated way. For Riku, having Sora moaning that way under him was simply amazing and made him lose every trace of control he had managed to preserve until that moment: he started to push his hardness against Sora's body, who in return arched his back in pleasure. And then Riku putted his mouth between his friend's legs, and Sora immediately jumped up shocked. _'M-mouth... wet... oh-my-oh-my-oh-my' _"Wait-wait-wait! Wha-what are you..."

Riku lifted his head and tried to kiss the younger boy, who quickly turned his head on the other side. "You... you won't kiss me after... after..."

Riku smiled, then decided to ignore his friend and came back to what he was doing. Sora's protests ceased after the first two seconds, anyway. Riku was being overly delicate, moving slowly his mouth around the other boy's flesh, quite surprised and surely excited to discover that Sora was nearly as big as himself.

"R-Riku..." But Riku didn't slow the rhythm and kept on, much to his friend's appreciation.

"No, Riku, wait, I'm going to..."

But Sora never ended that sentence. His hands letting go slowly the bed sheet they were grasping, his head laying on the bed, mouth opened and eyes closed, he was experiencing that familiar yet so different kind of pleasure. When he finally opened his eyes and slowly moved to look at Riku, he saw his friend standing next to the desk, cleaning his face with a tissue. That was more than enough to made Sora feel as embarrassed as he had never been before.

_'Fuck! Riku-just-sucked-me-off!'_

At Sora's shocked expression, Riku simply smirked. "Wow, what can I say? Surprisingly fast, kiddo."

"Shut up, idiot!" an always more embarrassed Sora answered turning his head away and searching for his boxers. He had just the time to put them on that Riku was on him again, quickly planting another kiss on his mouth.

"Aw, Riku. That's gross." Sora said when they detached with a tone of voice that sounded way too relaxed to sound convincing. Then he let himself fall on the bed, with Riku quickly sliding next to him; both of them were now staring at the ceiling that, for some reason, they both were apparently finding extremely interesting.

"How are you feeling, Riku?" Sora asked after some seconds of awkward silence.

The older boy turned his head on his friend, then he smiled a little and answered: "Filled."

"You're disgusting." Sora murmured apathetically, not being able to completely ignore Riku's provocations.

"I feel great, Sora." Riku said after another moment. "I feel great being here with you."

Sora, still looking at the ceiling, smiled too. "Man, and _I_ was worried about being a girl."

Neither of them said another word, but shortly afterwards, Sora turned towards Riku and put his head against his bare chest, closing his eyes. The older boy simply hugged him delicately with his arms and closed the eyes too, murmuring something low enough to be sure not to be heard from Sora. Before falling asleep with Riku's smell in his nose, Sora murmured something back.

"Me too, Riku."

* * *

**End Notes: **Just wanted to try something new, not sure how it turned out in the end but, oh well... Reviews and criticisms are always welcomed, 'cause there's nothing more rewarding for a writer than reading some words from someone that has gone through your work.


End file.
